


write it on my neck

by talktothesky



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sexting, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-01-06
Packaged: 2021-02-19 11:37:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22143631
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talktothesky/pseuds/talktothesky
Summary: Tony [22:44]:What are you wearing?
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Comments: 3
Kudos: 144





	write it on my neck

**Author's Note:**

> Happy New Year, everyone!
> 
> It's been so long since I've posted anything but I'm confident that 2020 will be full of motivation and it's going to be a fantastic writing year for me. My main priority is to finish _standstill_ but I've got at least 3 more Steve/Tony stories in the works so stay tuned.
> 
> This story is for the Tumblr anon who gave me the prompt. Anon, I know it's been months and I don't know if you're reading this but if you are I hope you like it! <3
> 
> The fic is unbetaed so all mistakes are mine.

The first text doesn’t surprise Steve. Tony is a serial texter, after all. 

During any normal day Steve receives at least ten different text messages from Tony and they live together, so it’s not like they don’t see each other a lot during their day to day routines. But it always seems like even an hour apart drives Tony mad with the need to communicate with Steve. 

Most times the texts don’t even require a response from him, they’re just silly little commentary on things the bots do or annoyed complaints about the press or business rivals or some of SI’s shareholders. Nevertheless, Steve has gotten used to always replying to Tony promptly if he has a chance, and, now that they’re approaching half a year of dating, Steve finds himself more and more drawn to being the one to start messaging conversations with Tony. 

From his position laying in bed in the SHIELD safe house Steve reads the text for the third time and keeps frowning at his cellphone. 

**Tony [22:44]:** _What are you wearing?_

Steve knows what the sentence means - both literally, of course, and figuratively, which he knows would surprise some people, people who’ve got an incorrect and outdated idea of who he is. What he can’t quite understand or figure out is _why_ Tony would be sending it. 

Steve wouldn't say he and Tony are boring, predictable or narrow-minded in bed. But Steve also wouldn't say they’re the most adventurous people on Earth. At first this worried him, a little bit because of Tony’s objective past and a little bit because of Tony’s rumored past. He thought maybe Tony would get bored of him, that he wouldn't be enough to keep Tony interested. But it’s been months since they worked those insecurities out of their relationship. With time they’ve actually found that they’re more compatible in bed than they ever could have dreamt.

But this text… Steve isn’t sure what he should do about this text. 

**Steve [22:47]:** _I just took off the uniform._

**Tony [22:47]:** _So you’re naked, huh?_

If Steve had any doubts before about where Tony wanted this to go they’ve now been completely vanished. 

This is Tony sexting him. (And yes, once again, some people would be surprised at the things Steve knows because he’s not just their made-up version of Captain America.)

**Steve [22:50]:** _No… I’m in sweats._

**Tony [22:50]:** _Just sweats, huh?_

Steve rolls his eyes fondly and, if Tony were here, he would scoff out-loud at Tony’s ridiculousness. 

**Steve [22: 52]:** _Yes, Tony, just sweats. It’s hot in here._

**Tony [22:53]:** _It_ _would be a lot hotter if I was there with you…_

**Steve [22:53]:** _I bet…_

**Tony [22: 54]:** _Oh, c’mon! I need you to give me more than that!_

This time Steve does laugh out-loud and hearing his own laugh echo around the scarce bedroom in the safe house makes his chest ache and his hands itch with the need to hold Tony. He’s been gone for longer than this more than once before but each time Steve finds it harder and harder. He was able to live without Tony for more than 30 years but maybe it’s because of how long that time was that now he feels incapable of spending a minute away from him without feeling like he is missing a limb. 

He doesn’t think twice before typing out a new message to Tony and sending it. 

**Steve [22: 56]:** _I miss you._

There would have been a time when Steve would have hesitated before sending the text, a time when he would have grown mad with doubt, not knowing if Tony felt the same deep desire as him, questioning constantly if Tony too felt empty inside when they weren’t touching. Now, he and Tony know each other inside and out. Now, there is never a moment of doubt about Tony’s feelings for Steve and his investment in their relationship. 

**Tony [22:57]:** _You freaking sap._

None of that means Tony makes it any easier for him, most times. 

**Tony [22:58]:** _… But I miss you too._

In the end, however, Tony is always worth it.

Steve rereads the last text message five times, his fingerings hovering over the touch screen but not moving. He sits up and rests his back on the austere black bedpost so he’s reclined instead of completely laid down on the bed. 

The screen of his phone goes black as Steve stares at it and when he presses the home button the image of his lock screen appears on it. It’s a picture of Tony, as it has been since the very first day they started dating. This one is relatively new, though. Steve took it a couple of weeks ago during Natasha’s birthday party at the Tower. Tony is smiling and looking at someone off-screen and he looks so radiant that every time Steve sees the picture a wave of warmth spreads from the top of his head to the tip of his toes.

He makes the decision in a split second and he doesn’t take even a millisecond to think if it’s a good idea or not. 

**Steve [23:00]:** _I wish you were here with me._

**Steve [23:01]:** _So I could kiss you._

**Steve [23:01]:** _And touch you…_

**Tony [23:01]:** _Wait, wait, wait. We’re doing this. For real?_

**Steve [23:02]:** _Yes. Don’t make me think too much about it._

**Tony [23:02]:** _We could call, if that was easier for you._

Steve thinks about it as he takes a deep breathe and he quickly dismisses the idea. This isn’t the first time he and Tony are trying out something new but not actually having Tony next to him makes Steve feel weirdly nervous in a way he wasn't even the first time they actually slept together. The idea of hearing Tony’s voice should calm him but instead it only adds to the shaking of his hands. He likes the slight freedom texting gives him, the time he can take to look for the words he wants to say. 

And moreover, he’s pretty sure hearing Tony’s voice would only make Steve miss him more and he knows it’s crucial that he doesn’t hijack SHIELD’s jet to take himself back to the Tower just to breathe in Tony’s scent. 

**Steve [23:04]:** _No. This is okay. I just don’t know how good I’m going to be at it. I want you to enjoy it._

**Tony [23:05]:** _Steve, honey, there is no way in hell I won’t. Just knowing you’re on the other side, writing this to me… I always enjoy everything when it’s with you._

**Steve [23:06]:** _I really miss you. So much. I wish I could kiss you. I hope you’re ready for how much kissing there’s going to be when I’m back._

**Tony [23:06]:** _What a hardship, wow. Don’t know what I will do…_

**Tony [23:07]:** _Maybe I will allow it if you run your fingers through my hair the way I like…_

For the first time in the conversation Steve feels the familiar burn deep in his stomach that he’s come to associate with Tony. 

**Steve [23:07]:** _How gracious of you._

**Steve [23:09]:** _What if I don’t do that, though? What if I use my hands for something else?_

**Tony [23:10]:** _Like what?_

**Steve [23:11]:** _Caressing your neck. The spot right where your shoulder meets it. I would stroke you there before putting my lips to it. I would just kiss lightly._

Steve is surprised by the speed of his own thoughts. If he had had to guess before he would have thought he’d have problems coming up with the right words and phrases. Of the two of them Tony is always the more talkative one in bed but there is something about imagining Tony halfway across the world reading this and feeling aroused that makes everything spill out of Steve’s mind easily. 

Steve touches the spot on his own neck that matches the one he wrote down for Tony as Tony’s next message comes through. 

**Tony [23:13]:** _Would you bite? Would you leave a mark like you love to do?_

Steve’s brain conjures up a perfect rendition of the sounds Tony makes when Steve leaves any kind of semi-permanent mark on his body. Steve is not the only one who enjoys his slight possessive kink and Steve knows Tony would be bringing his head back to grant Steve an easier access to his neck. However, that’s not the part of Tony Steve would be most focused on if he had his boyfriend next to him. 

**Steve [23:15]:** _Not there._

**Tony [23:15]:** _whre?_

Tony’s text appears on Steve’s screen as Steve is still composing his second text. His eagerness -shown not only in the quickness of the response but on how his grammar is rapidly deteriorating- is amusing but, most of all, it flares the heat already burning inside Steve. Steve will never stop feeling awed that Tony wants him as much as he wants Tony and every time it’s proven to him Steve feels a little more grateful for everything he went through because it brought him to Tony. 

**Steve [23:16]:** _I’d lick all the way down to your chest. I’d kiss the reactor softly and trace my tongue around it. I’d follow a path to your belly button and put my tongue inside it. I know you’re ticklish there so I wouldn’t linger. Your left hipbone. That’s where I’d leave my first mark._

**Tony [23:17]:** _Fuck Steve. Fuck. god. You’re too good at this it’s so unfair, God._

**Tony [23:17]:** _I need yu here. I want to touch you_

**Steve [23:18]:** T _ell me where you’d touch me._

**Tony [23:19]:** _your back and your shoulders_

**Tony [23:20]:** _i’d scratch u while yu were giving me the hicky_

**Tony [23:20]:** _leave my mark too_

**Steve [23:21]:** _I love when you do that. Drives me crazy._

It truly does. Every time Tony leaves scratches down the slope of Steve’s back Steve can’t help but stare at them in the mirror when they’re done until he can almost see them fading away rapidly due to his advanced healing. 

Steve knows it’s physically impossible but he swears he can feel Tony’s nails trailing down his back now, even though they’re thousands of miles apart. This phantom touch is what pushes Steve to finally bring his left hand up to touch his own skin. His dick is already half hard but he hasn’t dared to touch himself yet. Is Tony doing that? Has he got his hand on himself? Is he jerking himself off?

Despite Steve not even knowing where Tony is doing this, an image makes its way clearly into his head: Tony in their bed, writhing on top of their white sheets, his back arched as he strokes his cock slowly, just the way he likes it at first. 

Steve muffles a groan as he pinches his left nipple between his index and thumb. Quickly, he moves his hand towards his right nipple and does the same to it. His cell vibrates in his hand as he’s doing it and the reminder of Tony being a participant in this even when he isn’t physically next to Steve finally does tore the moan out of Steve’s throat. 

Steve brings his right hand up so he has his phone to eye-level as he caresses his abdomen lightly with the tips of his left hand fingertips. Before he can unlock his screen his phone vibrates again, and then once more only a couple of seconds later. Steve doesn’t even look as his fingers tap in his numerical password, muscle memory guiding them to write in Tony’s birthday. The text conversation they’re having appears promptly on screen and Steve has to blink a couple of times to focus his eyes and read Tony’s new messages. 

**Tony [23:22]:** _I know it does. That why I do it._

**Tony [23:22]:** _but I know you need more so I’d mov my hands quickly yo your ass. God, u go crazy when I Play with it. Do you want my fingers?_

Steve feels his air catch in his throat and his dick is fully erect in the time it takes him to finish reading Tony’s messages. Imagining Tony’s fingers inside him is what finally drives Steve to grip his dick through his sweatpants. He squeezes it twice through the soft fabric before moving his hand inside it. He isn’t wearing any underwear and at first the skin to skin contact between his hand and his dick makes him twitch involuntarily. His hand is a lot colder than he had expected and his cock is so hot to the touch. 

Nowadays it almost feels weird for Steve to touch his own cock in a sexual manner. It’s been months since he’s had to regularly jerk off. Tony and him both live at the Tower and they’ve been having more than enough sex even for a super-soldier like Steve. Tony’s hands are rougher than Steve’s and, even though he would have never guessed, his callouses feel sexy and arousing when they go up and down his dick. 

A bead of pre-come runs down the size of Steve’s dick and reaches his hand. The touch is drier than what Steve generally prefers so he moves his hand away from his dick and brings it over to his mouth. He quickly gets his palm wet, running his tongue precisely through it, and one by one he puts his fingers inside his mouth, wetting them as well. 

His phone buzzes once more in his right hand as his other one is moving back towards his dick.

**Tony [23:25]:** _steve? u still there?_

Steve bites his lip and feels almost guilty for having forgotten to make this as good for Tony as it is for him at the moment.

**Steve [23:25]:** _Yeah sorry._

**Tony [23:25]:** _Wait you are jerking off. Oh my GOd I know u are._

**Steve [23:26]:** _Shit Tony yes._

**Tony [23:26]:** _SO HOT. I am too but my hand doesn't feel as good as yurs._

Steve feels pleased with both the confirmation that Tony is indeed enjoying this as much as he is and the knowledge that no one -not even Tony himself- can make Tony feel as good as Steve does. 

Steve knows Tony and his body perfectly by now. He knows Tony loves to get fucked after he’s already come but he prefers not to get his dick stroked by then. He’s learnt that Tony loses his mind when Steve rides him with his back towards him and he always grabs Steve’s asscheeks hard enough to sting. 

Steve also knows that Tony loves having his balls played with and that’s why he sends the next text message. 

**Steve [23:27]:** _Touch your balls. Stroke them. If I was there I’d kiss them and lick them and pull at the skin._

**Tony [23:28]:** _fuck steve fuck fuck im coming. Fuck._

Steve closes his eyes and he quickens the pace at which he’s touching himself. He’s not breathing harshly per se but his chest is heaving and he has worked a light sweat with his movements. It barely takes him ten or so more seconds to come, hot spurts of sticky liquid coating his fingers and running down the grove of where his thigh meets his hip.

For a minute Steve feels cold and hot all at once, his legs trembling as if trying to shake off hypothermia and his chest burning as if buried under a mountain of lit up coal. 

The ringing of his phone startles him and makes him guiltily pull his hand away from his dick. He debates not answering, feeling unsettled talking to anyone while in his current state even if no one would be able to tell just by the sound of his voice. One quick glance at the screen has Steve finally picking up the call because the person calling is the only one in the world Steve is never afraid to share everything with. 

“Tony” Steve sighs, simultaneously feeling elated and devastated. 

“Hey, sweetcheeks.”

Steve closes his eyes and tries to forget for a minute that he can feel the shape of his Stark-phone pressed against his ear. He desperately wants to believe he is back at home, in Tony’s penthouse, cuddling with him in what has already become _their_ bed.

“So that was good, huh?” Tony asks, and Steve can hear the smugness in his voice. However, he can also pick up the waver in it, signaling Tony’s trepidation.

Steve cracks a soft smile and replies, “Yes, Tony, that was really good.”

At the other end of the line Tony lets out a relieved sigh and Steve can hear the rustle of sheets as if Tony is changing positions in bed. Steve knows Tony must be burrowing down into the covers just like he likes best, only the top of his head visible poking through them.

“I’m disappointed in our stamina, though,” Tony comments. 

Steve frowns a bit and he follows Tony’s lead, making himself more comfortable in the unfamiliar bed. He spares a thought for how they both should go clean up if they don't want to wake up sticky with their own come tomorrow but he ends up deciding against it. It won’t be the first time and it won't be the last. It’s worth it if only to spend a few more minutes talking to Tony. 

Steve makes an inquisitive sound at Tony’s comment and Tony lets out a puff of air, a little breathy laugh. 

“Well, we didn’t even make it past the foreplay before we came,” Tony explains. “How teenager-y of us.”

“Oh,” Steve exhales and then chuckles. “It’s all your fault, babe.”

“My fault?” Tony exclaims, a little too loud in the cocoon of stillness they've created for themselves. 

“I can never seem to control myself around you. Even when you’re this far away.”

“Steve, you sap.”

Steve presses his cellphone closer to his ear and the side of his face and he closes his eyes tightly, losing himself in the sound of Tony’s voice as his boyfriend rambles on about how the idea for sexting came to him and how next time he expects pictures and how practice will make them perfect at even this kind of sex. 

Steve listens attentively, like he always does where Tony’s concerned, and makes a mental note to chastise Tony for being up this late -just in case Tony thinks Steve hasn’t noticed-. He also reminds himself to ask Tony about the shareholders meeting he had had that morning, whether Pepper had liked her birthday present or not, and he’ll make sure to sneak in as many “I miss you-s” as possible in between all that. 

It’s incredible how at ease he feels now only because of the sound of Tony’s voice. Maybe Tony was right after all -like almost always- and there’s something to be said about trying phone sex in the future. 

For now, however, Steve just can’t stop thinking about coming back home and doing things the old fashioned way: him and Tony, face to face, skin to skin, giving themselves away to the other’s pleasure. 

**Author's Note:**

> You can find me on [Tumblr](https://natpeggy.tumblr.com).


End file.
